Gajevy One Shot Collection
by Pocketwoman7
Summary: This is just a collectionof all the one shots I have done about Gajeel and Levy. There will be stories of the canonverse and AU's. Be prepared for the fluffing of your lifetime because I physically cannot write angst. Rated T for now because of language, but may go up later because of lemons.
1. Blanket

Discalimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Gajeel really doesn't care for Christmas. He finds it deplorable, but he would put up with all the shenanigans for Levy. If it meant that she had a smile on her face, he would just push through all the gift giving and decorating. Just for her.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and Gajeel, even for his extreme dislike of the holiday, wanted to give Levy something special. He found the perfect gift for his little woman. An extremely rare, and accurate, book on the history of dragons and dragon slayers that included an introductory course on the dragon language. Gajeel couldn't wait to see the look on his bookworm's face when she opened her gift. He was so excited about her reaction that he couldn't go back to sleep, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Levy began to stir beside her dragon slayer and her shining hazel orbs slowly fluttered open. Gajeel rolled onto his side and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning Shrimp." Gajeel sleepily groaned

"Good morning Gajeel and Merry Christmas." Levy replied cheerfully

"Yeah, I guess it is that day." Gajeel mumbled as he pulled her closer to him

"You know you could act a little more excited. It's our first Christmas as a couple and I want it to be special. Come on let's wake Lily up and go open presents. Maybe you will get an extra "present" tonight. Depends on how naughty or nice you have been." Levy smiled

"Gihihi. I think I can deal with that Shorty." Gajeel chuckled

The couple quickly got dressed into some lazy day clothes and proceeded with their regular morning routines. After waking Pantherlily, the trio made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Gajeel made them a feast of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and hash browns for breakfast. The three made quick work of their breakfast before gathering around their small tree in the living room.

Gajeel and Levy let Lily open his gift first. He found a coupon for Kiwi Gardens to spend a day sampling different kiwis and to get 20% off his next purchase as well as a basket with several varieties of kiwi. He flew over to the couple and gave them both a big hug before giving them their gift. Lily presented them with a couple of tickets to a spa resort with the chance to go see a fight and to get to go to a world famous library.

"Ok Shrimp, now it's yer turn to open yer gift from me." Gajeel voiced as he handed the poorly wrapped gift to his mate

Levy thanked Gajeel and took the odd gift from his hands. Her fingers daintily danced across the shiny paper as she began to unwrap her gift. Her hazel eyes shone bright as she finally undid the last of the paper.

"Oh my god! Gajeel, where did you find this? This is amazing! I can't wait to dig into this and learn more about dragons and dragon slayers. Even a beginners course in the language of dragons! Thank you so much Gajeel! I love it! What I got you doesn't even compare to this." Levy excitedly declared

"I'm sure I'll like whatever ya got me." Gajeel said calmly

Levy tentatively picked up a box wrapped in shiny black and blue paper and handed it to Gajeel. Gajeel shook the package to see if he could tell what it was. There was virtually no sound that came from inside the box.

It's definitely something light. Gajeel pondered

Gajeel looked to Levy and saw her rose dusted cheeks and wondered what got her so flustered. He then began to shred the shiny paper from the box. Levy scolded him for ripping up her 20 minutes of perfect wrapping to bits in under five seconds. He apologized and lifted the top of the box. Gajeel pulled out a blanket that had the word iron in big bold letters, styled like Levy's Solid Script, a Pantherlily patch, a guitar embroidered in another corner and nuts and bolts all over the front of it.

"Sorry it isn't the most manly gift ever and it doesn't even begin to compare to what you got me. A new company came to Magnolia a while back and they do personalized pillows, blankets, cups and many other things. I hope you like it." Levy shyly voiced

Gajeel stared at his present for several more seconds before wrapping his petite girlfriend in a hug.

"I love it Shrimp. This is a gift ya poured your heart into and I will cherish it for the rest of my days. It represents everything I love in this world. This is the best gift I have ever gotten. Well, besides you, of course." Gajeel breathed in her ear

"You really like it?" She asked as she pulled back from their embrace

"Of course I do. You make this holiday a little more bearable. I think this calls for some cuddling." Gajeel smiled before kissing Levy

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Levy said excitedly

The couple spent the rest of the day cuddling underneath the blanket Levy got for Gajeel. They watched a couple of cheesy movies before Gajeel began teaching Levy the language of the dragons.

Later that night Lily wandered down the stairs to get a glass of kiwi juice. Before making it to the kitchen, he peered over into the living room and saw his humans passed out on the couch with the blanket gently draped over their bodies. Lily made a mental note to tease Gajeel about how innocent and non-threatening he looked in the morning, but for now the exceed was off to get his juice and go to bed.

* * *

This was day 1 of Gajevy week and I am so sorry that I didn't get these prompts out on time. I've been having a rough time lately and I've been really busy working on A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit and finding a job. You can also find these on my tumblr narutofangirl1993. These stories mean so much to me and I am so thankful for all of you that read them.


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to HIro Mashima.

* * *

"Lucy, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I love him, but I don't know if I can go through with this." I said pacing back and forth

"Of course you can Levy-Chan. Calm down and remember how much you love each other. Gajeel wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't think that you guys could do it." Lucy said confidently

"Do you really think so? I mean what if in a few years we stop making each other happy. Or what if I can't perform in bed. Or even worse, what if I can't give him what he really wants, a family of his own."

"He will still love you no matter what. Gajeel isn't the type of guy to trust his feelings to just anyone. You have to earn his trust. Even if you guys can't have children, he won't push you away. He loves you more than anything or anyone in the world." Lucy said

Today is the day I become Mrs. Levy Redfox and if you couldn't tell, I am extremely nervous. I stood there in a small room in the church looking at myself in a mirror. What will Gajeel think of my dress? What if my make up starts to run and no one tells me? Scenarios and what ifs kept popping through my head. I started panicking and fainted.

"Levy-chan! Levy-chan! Wake up!" Lucy shouted

"What happened?" I asked

"You were looking at yourself in the mirror and then fainted. Juvia can one you get her some water?" Lucy asked

"Juvia will get Levy some water." Juvia announced

"Are you ok Levy?" Erza questioned

"I'm fine. I was just worrying about stupid stuff." I reply

"Nothing you are worrying about is stupid. Especially not today. You are just nervous. Everything is going to be fine." Erza smiled

There was a knock on the door. It was Wendy.

"Levy-San the wedding will begin in five minutes. Is there anything I can get for you before then?" Wendy asked

"Can you get Jet and Droy in here? I want to talk to them before they walk me down the aisle." I asked

"They are actually standing at the edge of the hall. Hey Jet and Droy she wants to talk to you guys. You look amazing Levy-San." Wendy marveled

"Thank you Wendy." I smiled as Jet and Droy appeared before me

"Levy-Chan you look so beautiful!" They squeal at the same time, wrapping their arms around me

"Thanks guys, but can you let go of me. I don't want to smear my makeup on your clothes." I spoke

"I guess you are right. Don't want to mess that pretty face of yours up before your big day." Jet said lifting my chin up with his finger

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Droy asked

"I just wanted to say that I love both of you so much. You are the best friends and teammates a girl could ever ask for. I don't know what I would do without you guys. I am so grateful for you guys. I want you guys to know that Gajeel and I will always be there for you guys. If you need anything we will do our best to help."

"You know how we both felt about you all those years of being teammates. We got rejected over and over again. And then Gajeel came along. He was an ass and we hated him. But he treats you right and it's obvious that he is 100% devoted to you. I can't wait to become an uncle to your children. I love you and I always have, but now I realize that it is more of a brotherly/sisterly love. We will always be there for you as your brothers." Jet commented

"I love you guys too." I giggled, hugging them again

"We should probably line up." Erza responded

We got everyone lined up and then the moment came and I looped an arm around theirs and we walked down the aisle. My hazel eyes wandered to Gajeel. His face became flushed and he looked completely innocent in this moment. Well as innocent as man with multiple face piercings and piercing ruby orbs can be. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Lily, Laxus and Natsu stood beside him as his best man and groomsmen. It felt like an eternity walking towards him, but finally we reached the front of Kardia Cathedral and I was face to face with Gajeel. Lucy, Juvia and Erza lined up behind me.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The preacher asked

Jet and Droy promptly said "We do".

With smiles on their faces, they gave Gajeel my hand and we approached the preacher.

"Gajeel, you are so handsome." I blush

"Shrimp, I can't begin to tell you how beautiful you are. Everyone should be jealous of how beautiful you are right now." Gajeel smirked

After we greeted each other, the preacher began the ceremony and before we knew it, it was time for us to exchange vows.

"Mr. Gajeel and Miss Levy have opted to recite their own personal vows. Gajeel will you please go first." The preacher states

"To tell you the truth I didn't write any vows. I couldn't because there simply aren't enough words to describe how in love with you I am Levy. I've always been the kind of guy that didn't love anyone or anything. Especially himself. But now I have you. You are the kindest, most loving woman I have ever met. You taught me how to love. You took this rough dragon slayer's heart and made it yours. You are fierce. When you are determined to do something, you get it done no matter what. Your smile brightens my day, even when I don't deserve it. I can't believe that someone so sweet and loving could ever love a big brute like me. I am glad that I will soon get to call you my wife. I promise to protect you and love you no matter what. I am just hoping that you will love me after all I have put you through." Gajeel exclaimed, blush still on his cheeks

"Miss Levy it is now your turn to recite your vows." The preacher says

"When I first met you, I was terrified, but not too long after that you saved my life. You took a lightning bolt for me." I peeked around him and gave Laxus a glare and then smiled sweetly. He rubbed the back of his head and mouthed sorry before I continued reciting my vows.

"I would have been finished if you wouldn't have done that for me. That was the first time I realized how special of a person you are and here I am today saying I do to you. You make me laugh and smile more everyday. I truly am thankful for you Gajeel. I am the luckiest woman in the world because I get to have you by my side for the rest of my life. You are kinder and more gentle than you think you are. I can't wait to take this journey with you. I promise to be the best wife and mother I can be. Before I came out here I got really nervous and started thinking if what we were doing was really meant to be, but then as I was walking down the aisle I saw you and knew what we are doing here is right. Please allow me to love you for the rest of my life." I beamed, tears trailing down my face

"That was beautiful Shrimp." Gajeel said as he wipes away my tears

The preacher said a few more words before pronouncing us husband and wife.

"I now present to you Gajeel and Levy Redfox." The preacher announced

Shouts of joy could be heard across the entire church as we made our way down the aisle, hand in hand. Once outside, Gajeel and I were pelted with rice. Gajeel mumbled something about it being a stupid tradition. Gray and Natsu ended up getting into a fight over who had the best technique for throwing the rice. Erza immediately put a stop to that. After that little debacle, we made our way to the guild for the reception.

Our first dance as a married couple was absolutely perfect. Gajeel looked at me with more love than I thought was possible. His face wasn't as hard as it usually was. I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger at the rare sight.

Soon it was time for the garter and bouquet toss. Gajeel managed to hit Elfman square in the face. I threw the bouquet and Juvia ended up catching it. She squealed with joy and almost tackled Gray telling him that they should get married too. Gray blushed and mumbled something about giving attention to me and Gajeel and that they would talk later.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughs and cheers. More dancing and drinking ensued. By the end of the night I started getting lonely. Not in the sense that I didn't have anyone to talk to or dance with, but in the sense that I had barely gotten any time alone with my new husband. Every time we started to slink away to get a few moments to ourselves someone weaseled their way in and we never got a moment to ourselves. It was getting ridiculous. I wanted to cry. I managed to worm my way through the crowd and into the infirmary.

I sat on one of the beds and began to sob. Why was it so hard to get 5 minutes alone with my husband? Why? That's all I wanted right now. I was so absorbed in my problems that I didn't hear the door open.

"Shrimp, are ya in here?" A gruff voice asked

"Gajeel, is that you?" I sniffed

"Yeah. Are ya crying? Who the fuck do I need to beat up for making my wife cry on our wedding day? Hell, I'd bet 'em up even if it wasn't our wedding day. No one fucks with a Redfox and gets away with it." He bellowed as he made his way over to me

His massive arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. We sat in complete silence for a few moments before I spoke.

"I'm ok now. I love our friends but, I just wanted a few moments alone with my husband. It's been hard to even get close to you all night." I smiled

Gajeel wiped a stray tear from my face before placing a passionate kiss on my lips. For a moment, it felt like time stood still. We were the only two people in the world. Gajeel pulled back a bit to look at my face.

"I love you Levy Redfox and I promise I always will. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. People are just jealous that I will get you all to myself for a week. Gihihi." Gajeel bragged

"I love you too Gajeel Redfox. Maybe I'm just greedy and I want you all to myself all the time." I giggled

"Wanna blow this joint and head to the hotel? You can get as much of me as you want there." Gajeel offered

"You bet your sweet ass I do." I chuckled

Gajeel picked me up bridal style and busted through the infirmary door. Everyone turned their heads and stared at us. Gajeel gave a toothy grin and before anyone could say anything to us, he bolted out the front door and headed towards our hotel for the night. Oh yes, I can truly say that I love this man and I know that there will never be a dull moment in our marriage.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed my I love you prompt for Gajevy week. Yes, again I know it is late, but I have been really busy. I'll be posting the rest of my stories within the next few days. I really enjoyed wrting this one and I can't wait to show you more.


	3. ChildrenParenthood

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Gajeel paced back and forth in front of the infirmary doors. The normally sarcastic, but stoic Iron Dragon Slayer was nervous beyond compare. He had every right to be, because right this very moment on the other side of those doors his wife was giving birth.

He could hear her wails and her cries and it was driving him insane. He couldn't stand that Levy was in so much pain. Gajeel wanted to burst into the infirmary and hold his little wife and take all her pain away, but knew that Porlyusica would chase him out with her broom. At least Wendy was in there. Gajeel calmed down a little bit knowing that the young Sky Dragon Slayer could ease her pain, even if it was just by a small amount.

"Gajeel, you need to calm down. Levy is a strong woman she will be ok." Lily voiced concernedly, settling on Gajeel's shoulder

"How the fuck am I suppose to be calm right now Lil? Levy is in so much pain right now. I can feel her pain flowing through me. And what if the kid hates me? I don't know what I'll do if my daughter hates me. I'm a fucking mess right now. I need to punch something." Gajeel stressed

"Well, violence surely isn't the answer. If your daughter is anything like Levy, I'm sure she will be completely smitten with you." Lily reassured the Dragon Slayer

Suddenly Levy's wails had stopped. Gajeel didn't care anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. Gajeel burst through the doors, sending Lily flying to the ground, and a new sound hit his ears, the soft, but strong, cries of his newborn daughter. After 20 arduous hours of labor, Gajeel and Levy laid their eyes on their daughter for the first time. Wendy helped Porlyusica clean the baby up before wrapping her in a swaddling blanket and placing her gently in Levy's arms.

Wendy and Porlyusica left the room to give the small family some privacy. Before heading further, Wendy instructed Pantherlily to keep guard and to not let anyone in unless it was her or Polyusica to check on Levy and the baby or if the couple was ready to have visitors.

Gajeel was awe-struck at the sight of his daughter. He hadn't moved in quite sometime before Levy spoke up.

"Gajeel come and meet your daughter Emmeline." Levy whispered tiredly

Gajeel inched towards his wife daughter at a slow pace. When he reached the bed, Gajeel got his first real glimpse of Emmeline. Her hair was as dark as the night sky just like his, but you could see flecks of blue throughout. And oh Mavis her eyes! Her eyes were the same soft olive color as her mother's. A solitary tear streaked his face before landing softly on Levy's arm.

"Gajeel, are you ok?" The blunette asked tiredly

"S-she's just so beautiful. I can't believe I had a hand in making something so beautiful. Me of all people." Gajeel said as he looked at the bundle of joy in his wife's arms

"She is rather beautiful if I do say so myself." Levy established

The couple sat there in the room for what felt like hours getting to know their little girl. Gajeel and Levy soon found out that Emmeline was a daddy's girl. The first time Gajeel held Emmeline he was scared that he was going to hurt her. After some coaxing and reassurance from Levy, their daughter was placed in his arms. She was completely captivated by her father's piercing ruby eyes and metal piercings. The infant didn't hold an ounce of fear towards him. She already had him wrapped around her tiny finger. Emi, for short, made noises of pleasure and trust as she laid in Gajeel's muscular arms.

"I think she likes you Gajeel." Levy smiled

"There's a first time for everything." He smiled a true, genuine smile

Gajeel cradled his daughter as Levy began to drift off to sleep. Eventually, Emi fell asleep too and Gajeel relished the near silent room. All that could be heard was the soft breathing of the two girls he loved the most. The moment was cut short too soon as Emi soon started shouting at the top of her small lungs. Gajeel worried that he did something wrong, but Levy woke up and tugged on his arm, asking for their daughter. Gajeel complied and turned around to see a nearly topless Levy.

Levy graciously took Emi and lowered the babe to her breast. It took Emi a bit to find the nipple, but before long she latched onto her mother. It was the most glorious, yet intimate, sight Gajeel had ever seen. A bit of blush dusted his cheeks as his eyes met Levy's. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"After she gets done eating you need to go to sleep. You are a beautiful mess ya know. Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. You should probably get some sleep too. Have Lily come in and keep an eye on her." Levy sighed as Emi continued to suckle

"Gihihi have the cat change the first dirty diaper. Sounds like a good idea to me." He chuckled as he continued to marvel at his wife and daughter

After Levy finished feeding Emi, they called Lily in to meet her. Lily had Erza take his place as guard knowing she wouldn't let anyone pass. Lily congratulated the couple on the birth of their daughter and held her closely to his furry chest. Emi immediately snuggled into her uncle's chest and fell back to sleep.

Gajeel sat on the edge of the bed and gave Levy a gentle hug. With Levy in his arms, Gajeel got comfortable and nuzzled her neck. The couple quickly drifted off to sleep, completely trusting Lily with their daughter.

"If there is one thing for certain, they sure do make cute babies. Goodnight little one" Lily hummed into Emi's small ear

* * *

I really hope you guys enjoyed reading day three as much as I did writing it. That day I had one all ready to go, everything was edited, but it didn't feel right. So, I scrapped it and this is what took its place.


	4. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Levy McGarden sat at her desk in her bedroom as she clicked away on her laptop. She finished the mundane task of doing her homework hours ago, but Levy was becoming restless. Something was on her mind. Or rather someone.

Gajeel Redfox.

Just thinking about him stirred something inside of the 16 year old girl. To Levy, he was absolutely perfect. His soul piercing blood red eyes, his many shiny piercings, his unruly obsidian locks. She just couldn't get enough of Gajeel. Levy was completely, hopelessly in love with the brute. There was just one problem. Her parents hated him.

From the moment Elliot and Michelle McGarden met Gajeel, they hated him. They didn't trust him around their little girl. 'Good girls don't date bad boys,' they said. The wild hair, the killer eyes and the piercings, they loathed it all. They forbid Levy to date the bad boy.

But on the inside, Gajeel was a teddy bear. He loved animals and volunteered his time every weekend at the animal shelter. That's where he met Pantherlily, his cat. He treated that cat with more love than he did most humans. Gajeel was also an excellent cook. Levy's favorite thing that Gajeel made was his spaghetti and meatballs that he frequently brought to school. And despite his looks, Gajeel was incredibly intelligent. He was in the class ahead of her and was named salutatorian and was going to graduate at the top 10% of his class. But what Levy loved about him the most was his love and devotion to her. Plenty of girls threw themselves at him, and even though they were more well endowed than Levy, Gajeel didn't pay attention to them. He only had eyes for Levy.

Levy continued her business at her computer before deciding to take a break from writing her latest fan fiction. She decided she would take a shower, get a snack and then watch a movie on Netflix before going to bed. It was Friday after all so she could stay up as late as she wanted.

Levy picked out a tank top and booty shorts and laid them on her bed before heading to the bathroom. She set the temperature as high as she could stand it and hopped into the shower. The hot water rolled off her petite body as she enjoyed the rising steam. She closed her eyes, sat down and began to relax. Levy sat there for a while thinking about Gajeel. All she wanted to do was cry because the only time she got to see him was at school or lie to her parents about where she was going. Levy hated lying to her parents. She hated deceiving them, but she truly loved Gajeel and it broke her heart that her parents wouldn't let her see him.

"Pull yourself together Levy. It shouldn't matter what they think of him as long as you love him and he loves you." She sniffled

Levy quickly washed her hair and body before hopping out of the shower. She toweled off her body and began to dry her hair. After finishing her hair, Levy quickly ran to her bedroom and shut the door. She pressed her back against the door to gain her thoughts. Levy was still reeling from her latest pity party when something startled her.

"Wearin' nothing but a towel for me? I could get use to this. Gihihi." A gruff voice chuckled

Levy's eyes flew open and found Gajeel laying on her bed. With one hand propping up his head, Gajeel eyed Levy's almost nude body. Her unusual blue hair, her small, but perfect chest, her ample hips, Gajeel loved it all.

"AHHHHHH!" Levy shrieked

"Would you keep it down Shrimp? Yer parents would kill me if they knew I was here." Gajeel whispered as he bounded from her bed to hold one of his monstrous hands over her mouth

The sound of someone coming the hall hit their ears. Gajeel's normal cool personality was set on edge. He didn't know what to do. If he was caught he didn't care what happened to him, but he didn't want Levy to get in trouble.

"Quick get into the closet." Levy rushed

Gajeel opened her closet quickly and stuffed his massive body inside. There was a knock at the door.

"Levy dear, can I come in?" A man asked

"Of course daddy." Levy said as she opened the door

"What was the scream all about?" Elliot questioned as he sat on her bed

"Oh umm I saw a spider. It scurried away before I could get to it though." Levy laughed half heartedly

"Oh, ok. Just wanted to see if you were ok. And shut your window. Especially since you are in nothing but a towel." Elliot instructed

"Got it dad." Levy smiled

Elliot gave his daughter a quick and loving look, wished her goodnight and left. As soon as the door to Levy's parent's room was closed, Gajeel burst out of the closet.

"Well, that was a close one." Gajeel snorted as he laid back down on the bed

"What the heck are you doing here? If they catch you, they will kill you and I'll be grounded from now until the end of time." Levy hissed

"I just couldn't wait until our super secret meeting on Sunday. Your dad is right though. You should close your window. Who knows what kind of creeps would come through there if they knew it was open?" Gajeel grinned as he patted the spot next to him

"You mean like yourself?" Levy quirked as she sat beside her boyfriend

"Yeah, like me." He smirked

Gajeel closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on Levy's lips. Levy moaned into the kiss and entangled her fingers in his hair. Gajeel wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend, deepening their kiss. He positioned them to where she was laying on her back. Levy pulled back and began to blush.

"Can I get dressed first? I just remembered that I'm only in a towel. Can you turn around?" Levy shyly asked

"Yer just now remembering that." Gajeel chuckled

Gajeel got up from Levy and turned towards the window. Levy quickly got dressed and the hugged her boyfriend from behind.

"Sorry about that. I'm just not ready to be completely naked in front of you yet." She whispered into his back

"I told you before and I'm gonna tell you again, I ain't gonna pressure you into sex. I'll wait until yer ready. I love you Levy and I will never force you into a situation you don't want to be in." Gajeel purred into her neck as he brought her around and placed her onto his lap

"I love you too, you big lug." Levy smiled

Levy leaned back to look into his eyes. They were full of sincerity. She tilted her head and brushed her lips against Gajeel's. Levy loved the feeling of his velvety lips against her own. She pressed him down onto the bed all the while keeping their passionate kiss intact. Her nimble fingers weaved their way through his silky locks and pulled him closer. Gajeel let out a guttural moan before flipping them over.

Levy wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. They continued to kiss each other for what seemed like and eternity. The only thing that interrupted them was the rumbling of Levy's stomach.

"Wow. That's embarrassing." Levy giggled

"Just a little bit." Gajeel chuckled against her lips

"Do you want to watch a movie? I can go make some popcorn, get some other snacks and drinks." Levy suggested

"Are you sure Shrimp? I don't wanna get you in trouble."Gajeel said worriedly

"I'm sure. They are asleep now and it would take me screaming again for them to actually think something is happening in here. Besides, I want some cuddle time with you." Levy answered before she went downstairs

Several minutes later Levy marched back up to her room to find Gajeel browsing through Netflix on her Xbox. Levy settled in beside Gajeel and placed their snacks and beverages in the middle. They finally decided to watch The Avengers.

Levy leaned into Gajeel and looked up to see his face. It was full of joy. In that moment Levy decided that she didn't care what her parents thought. She didn't care if they burst through the door right now and started hollering at her. All she knew was that she loved Gajeel. Even though her parents hated him and forbid her to see him, she knew that one day she was going to marry the man that sat next to her on her bed. Forbidden love may be exciting, but Levy sure couldn't wait until the day they could do this without worrying.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed day 4. This is where I got my inspiration for my multi chapter fic A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit. I'm going to be working this chapter into that story somehow, but I will be changing things here and there to fit the story and how it has progressed. Again thank you guys for all the love and support.


	5. Council

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It had been a rough couple of months for Gajeel. Between Tartaros attacking, Fairy Tail disbanding and becoming the new Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit for the Magic Council, he had barely seen Levy. Even though she was assigned to his unit, Gajeel was either always in meetings or out arresting the bad guys and she was coming up with the best strategy to beat said bad guys. He wanted to see more of her.

Things had also been a little awkward between them ever since the kiss. Gajeel could still feel her soft, plump lips on his as she gave him the last little bit of air in her lungs. Why, all of a sudden, did things have to be so awkward? What was this feeling welling up inside of him? He knew what it was, but the Shrimp deserved better than him. He didn't deserve someone as sweet and loving as Levy. Especially after what he did to her all those years ago. Even if she did forgive him, he could never forgive himself.

Gajeel quickly snapped out of his thoughts and got back to his paperwork. He had sent everyone home for the day, but he still needed to finish up the mundane task of doing paperwork. It was one of the things he hated most about being Captain.

"Fuck! This shit never seems to end." Gajeel huffed as he brought his fist down onto his desk

A stack of papers fell to the ground and the just added more fuel to the fire. Gajeel was getting ready smash the desk to bits before there was a soft knock at his office door. He was going to beat the ever living shit out of the person if they didn't have a good reason to be here. He was already in a foul mood. Gajeel yanked the door open and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck do you need? I ain't in a good mood so this better be good." He spewed venomously, eyes still closed

"I heard a lot of noise coming from in here and wanted to check on you Captain." A smooth, small voice whispered

Gajeel opened his eyes to find Levy, in all her glory, standing in front of him. Her eyes were filled with concern and care for the Iron Dragon Slayer. He froze. Why did he always have to mess things up with her?

"Shit. Sorry Shrimp. Didn't realize that it was you. Just stressed and this paperwork is kicking my ass. And you don't need to call me Captain right now. It's just us." Gajeel sighed

"It's ok Gajeel. I understand. As the squad's lead tactician, I fully understand the hardships of paperwork. Would you like some help with your paperwork?" Levy asked

"Nah. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's mission is gonna be a bitch." Gajeel answered

"You will be able to get out of here so much faster if you let me help you. I honestly don't mind. And we're going to need you too, Gajeel." She smiled

He loved that smile. How could he deny that smile?

"Alright, you win. I want to get out of here before it gets dark." Gajeel chuckled

"Great! Lets get to work." Levy added

Gajeel ushered Levy into his office and quickly picked up the papers that were on the floor. Can't let a beautiful woman work in a messy office, now can we? Levy took a spot on a the couch that was in the office and got to work.

 _She's so beautiful when she's working like that_. Gajeel thought

Side by side, the two mages worked for hours on the paperwork. They laughed and talked and had a great time with one another. She made paperwork fun. That made time feel like it was flying by. Gajeel was getting ready to grab the last piece of paper and instead of the paper, he grabbed Levy's hand. It was so soft and smooth. Gajeel's thumb caressed her small hand. He glanced up from their hands and noticed they bright red blush the dusted her creamy cheeks. This immediately got his cheeks flushed too.

"S-sorry. Umm you can take it. I better be go. It's starting to get dark." Levy mumbled, gathering her things and heading to the door

"Levy, wait! Wait for me, please. It's just one more paper. I'll walk you home. I-if you want me to." Gajeel said nervously

"I'd like that very much." Levy sang

"W-w-would you like to get some grub too? I mean I'm getting hungry and Lily's probably already ate so…" Gajeel stammered

"T-that would be great. I'm starving and we really haven't talked like this in what feels like forever. We've both been so busy lately. I know where an amazing little café is. We could eat there." Levy gulped

Gajeel quickly finished the last paper and the pair headed to the café. They enjoyed a nice meal together. Gajeel got a big, rare, juicy steak and Levy got a grilled chicken salad. As the evening went on, Gajeel and Levy relaxed more and more around each other. Gajeel decided it was now or never. He reached across the table and held Levy's hand. She didn't stop or push him away either.

"I should probably take you home. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." Gajeel murmured

"Yeah, probably so." Levy whispered

Gajeel stood up and offered her a hand. She graciously accepted and lace their fingers together. The walk to Levy's apartment was a silent one. It was a comfortable silence, but silent nonetheless. Once the got there, Levy unlocked the door and then turned back around to face Gajeel.

"Thanks for the great night Gajeel. I had a fun time. We should do this again sometime. Maybe when we both have some time off?" Levy hinted

"I'd like that very much Shrimp." Gajeel smirked

The distance between the Solid Script mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer was getting smaller and smaller. Gajeel looked deeply into her hazel eyes as his thumb ghosted across her cheek. He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew she deserved better than him. He didn't want this to ruin their friendship if she didn't reciprocate. But he did it anyways.

"Fuck it." Gajeel said

He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. Their lips clashed with epic intensity, but the two slowly relaxed and calmed down. Her fingers became entangled in his thick locks to deepen the kiss. Gajeel slowly pulled back and looked into Levy's eyes. He could see that she wanted this just as much as he did. He saw no hesitation or fear in her eyes, only desire.

"I probably shouldn't have done that." He let out in a breathy whisper

"Why not?" She asked confusedly

"Because dragons are greedy and I want more." He said leaning back down to kiss her once more

"I do too." She whispered

"Tomorrow then?" He asked

"Yeah, tomorrow." She smiled

Gajeel leaned down for one last kiss before Levy went inside. Gajeel had never been happier than he was in that moment. Someday he was going to marry that girl. Someday he was going to give her the world. For now though, the dragon thought about his day as he walked to his apartment. He was sure he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Gah. I'm so sorry about the late upload. As a treat I'll be uploading the song prompt right after this one. I hope you guys are liking these.


	6. Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Levy was exhausted. She hated traveling for away games for football and basketball, but she had a duty and obligation to her students to be there as the cheer coach and English teacher. She was proud of her girls and boys. Win or lose, they never lost their spirit and made sure that the players never lost theirs. That is what Fairy Tail High is all about. Through thick and thin everyone had everyone else's backs.

"Great job ladies and gentleman. Tonight we barely won against Sabertooth and we kept the spirit of Fairy Tail alive without gloating. I am so proud of each and every one of you. Now, it is getting late and I know some of you have a paper to write for me so go home and get some rest." Levy cheered

The students quickly dispersed after their pep talk. Levy headed off to her classroom to get some tests to grade before heading out. She just wanted to get them and get out of here. All was quiet in Fairy Tail High, that is until she opened the double doors that separated the lunch room from some of the lower level classrooms.

Once she opened the doors, she could hear the sound of someone singing and playing guitar. It took her a moment to recognize that the person was singing Demons by Imagine Dragons. It was one of her favorite songs. The thick, raspy voice carried well down the hall. The echoes of the lower levels didn't hinder the voice in the slightest. In fact, it made the voice that much more enticing. She had never heard a voice quite like this.

Levy slowly walked down the hall so she could enjoy the mysterious voice. Who could it be? There was something she didn't notice before heading down the hall. Someone was in their classroom and that someone was the one that the mysterious voice belonged to. This particular classroom belonged just so happened to belong to Gajeel Redfox, the new art teacher and the man she has a crush on. That just made him that much sexier.

Levy made it to his door and peaked in. Gajeel was so into the song that he didn't realize Levy had opened the door.

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

His voice held so much emotion. So much raw passion and energy. It was as if he was actually living the song. It brought tears to Levy's eyes. Levy listened for a few more moments before she made the decision to join in.

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

Gajeel fumbled with his guitar for just a second before getting back on track. He was now staring Levy straight in the eye. They began to sing together.

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

Levy's smooth, silky, calm voice greatly contrasted Gajeel's smokey, sultry, and thick voice, but they complimented each other perfectly. Levy took a few steps towards Gajeel as they finished up the song. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while. Levy still couldn't believe that, that voice belonged to Gajeel and she marveled in the silence.

"What are ya doing here so late Shrimp?" Gajeel finally asked

"Just got back from a game. I could ask you the same thing Gajeel." Levy answered

"Couldn't sleep and left my guitar here. Playing and singing helps me relax." He replied

"Oh, ok." She said, slightly smiling

"Ya ok Shrimp? Ya seem a little down." Gajeel voiced, placing his guitar on the table he is sitting on

"I'm fine. Just the way you sang that, it felt personal. I could feel your emotion and passion from all the way down the hall." Levy shyly explained

"It is," he said a little harshly "But our voices go well together. So I forgive ya Shrimp." Gajeel finished in a smoother tone

"Why do you call me Shrimp? It's kind of annoying." Levy chided

"Because yer tiny and cute. Just like a shrimp." Gajeel smirked

"You think I'm cute?" Levy blushed

"Shit! I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Gajeel nervously said, rubbing the back

"Yeah, you did, but I don't mind." She smiled

"R-really?" He asked

"Really, really. I thought you hated me because you always teased me and picked on me. Glad my feelings are returned." Levy giggled, reaching for Gajeel's hand

"I don't even know what you see in me shorty." Gajeel smirked, taking her smooth hand in his rough one

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that." She said taking another step closer

Levy was now in between Gajeel's parted legs. Their breathing became shallow as Gajeel used his free arm to pull her closer. Levy used her free hand trace the piercings where his eyebrows should be and then down to the ones on his nose and chin. A true smile formed on both their faces before they sealed the deal with a kiss. His lips were rough, but gentle. Hers were soft, but firm.

Gajeel held her close and Levy enjoyed their embrace. His hands wandered down to her ample ass and squeezed. That earned him a little squeak from Levy and he smirked into the kiss. Soon the pair ran out of breath and pulled away.

"That was something else." Levy breathed against his neck

"Sure was shorty." Gajeel chuckled, still grasping at her ass

"I should probably get going. I have tests to grade tonight. Text me sometime?" Levy asked, handing Gajeel a piece of paper with her number on it

"Gihihi, count on it Shrimp. I should get going too. My cat is probably hungry." Gajeel replied

Levy chuckled at his last remark.

"I'll see you later Gajeel." She sang as she left the room

"Later Shrimp." He hollered after her

No sooner was Levy at her car when her phone buzzed. She didn't recognize the number, but she opened up the message anyways.

 _Wanna meet up at the festival tomorrow and listen to the music and browse the art Shrimp?-G.R._

 _I'd love to Gajeel! It's a date!-L.M._

Who knew a song about someone's inner demons could bring a shy and quiet bookworm like Levy and a rough brute like Gajeel together?

* * *

Again, I am sorry for getting this out late. I was so busy today. First, I went to my friends house to have her help me dye my hair and then another one of my college bussies came over for a visit and didn'tleave until like 1:45am. But here it is nonetheless. Enjoy.


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairy Tail or its characters. They are owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

He watched her hips sway back and forth like a hungry predator. Her messy blue locks surrounded her face in waves, bandana long forgotten. Her eyes were glossed over after several rounds of alcohol, but that didn't make them shine any less. Her shy bookworm personality went out the window hours and she was a giggling, bubbly mess. This is what you get when you give Levy McGarden alcohol.

Fairy Tail had just defeated Zeref and his army, so in true Fairy Tail fashion there was cause for celebration. Everyone was borderline drunk with the exception of Cana. Gajeel had about 5 beers and was just starting to feel tipsy as he watched the blue haired Solid Script Mage from afar.

He continued to stare at her in all her glory. Every move she made, he wanted her more. Gajeel just had to have her. He may not deserve her, but for this one night, just this one night, he was going to make her his.

Gajeel was getting ready to go over to Levy and dance with her. He wanted to feel her ass grind against him. No, he needed to feel the friction of her ass against his crotch. Just as Gajeel rose up, he immediately sat back down. Levy was grinding against Jet. This made his blood boil.

 _Mine._

 _Mine._

 _Not his._

 _SHE IS MINE._

Gajeel was going to punch the damn ginger in his face. Scales began to form on his skin. What was this feeling welling up inside of him? It was more than rage and hatred. No, the feeling coursing through his veins the most was jealousy. He was jealous that the ginger got to touch the Shrimp. His Shrimp! Gajeel was jealous that Jet got to be that close to Levy. The dragon inside him was raging,

 _Go get the girl. She's yours. Not his. YOURS._ His inner dragon ordered

With his body covered in iron scales, he marched over to Levy and Jet. Dancing and drinking and fighting was going on all around him, but he didn't care. The jealous dragon within was going crazy. Finally, he stopped in front of them. Levy looked up into his blood red eyes and was confused.

"Gajeel why can I feel you grinding against my butt if you are in front of me? And you are all scaly. What's up with that?" Levy giggled

"IT AIN'T ME YER GRINDING ON!" Gajeel hollered

"Who else would I grind on? *hiccup*" Levy asked drunkenly

"Turn around and see for yerself." Gajeel hissed

Levy complied and when she saw Jet, she began to laugh, almost maniacally. Levy started laughing so hard that she fell to her knees. Finally, Jet spoke up.

"What's so funny Levy-chan? I thought we were having a good time." Jet questioned

"I thought you were Gajeel. Hahaha. Can you believe that? I love you Jet, but you are like a brother to me. I love Gajeel like a lover. Big difference. Hahaha." Levy chortled

As Levy's explanation went on, Gajeel retracted his scales. Gajeel wanted to laugh in Jet's face as his expression began to drop. He looked like a puppy that just got kicked and had his bone taken away from him. Gajeel grabbed Levy by the waist and pulled her close.

"You heard the shorty. Now scram and go grind on someone else's girl." Gajeel said, voice clearly prideful at what Levy said

"If you ever hurt her, it will be the worst mistake you ever make. I will kill you." Jet hissed before sulking away

Gajeel bent down to speak in Levy's ear "What's this you say about us being lovers?" He snickers

"It means I want you to fuck me Gajeel Redfox. Drunk Levy voices her opinion and is very frank. Dunk Levy doesn't give a shit." Levy drunkenly sang

"Even though you just learned I'm over 400 years old?" Gajeel questioned, moving his hips against Levy's

"Age is just a number Redfox. I say what I mean and I mean what I say." She hummed

"As long as it doesn't bother you," Gajeel smirked "Do you have any idea how jealous my inner dragon was when I saw him grind against this amazing ass of yours?"

"Obviously very jealous." She sighed, turning around to face Gajeel

The rest of the night went without incident for the couple. Sure there were fights, but in Fairy Tail that was an everyday occurrence and it didn't stop Gajeel and Levy to stop until they dropped.

The next morning when Levy woke up, she found herself curled up against Gajeel. She smiled at the sight of the Iron Dragon Slayer in his peaceful state.

"I'm glad your dragon was jealous." Levy mused, snuggling further onto his chest

"Me too Shrimp. Me too." Gajeel whispered as he opened one eye to peek at Levy

Levy quickly kissed his cheek and soon fell back asleep, hugging her Dragon Slayer tightly.

* * *

Well, that's it for the Gajevy week prompts that I'm putting up over a month late. Ooops. Again, I apologize about the wait. I really jope you have been enjoying my one shots. From now on, unless specified, I will be posting my one shots here. Thank you guys again for all the love and support you have given me.


	8. First Night Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

It had been a few days since Levy had given birth to the newest additions of the Redfox family and today was the day they got to take Shutora and Yajeh home. Lily, in his battle form, took it upon himself to gather the diaper bag, the Gajeel and Levy's bags and to take four year old Emi's hand. It was easier this way. Gajeel cradled Shutora against his chest and Levy took Yajeh in her delicate arms and held him against her chest.

The young family set out around 7:30 in the morning, knowing that the guild hall would have less people in it. After all, it's hard enough to keep two 3 day old children asleep without the constant yelling and fighting that Fairy Tail got into. Levy quietly said goodbye to Mira as they set out for their quaint cottage at the edge of town.

Levy was still in quite a bit of pain from giving birth, but she insisted on walking home from the guild. Even with Wendy's healing magic, not all of the pain had subsided. She was a Fairy Tail mage after all and she had to keep her honor and pride as not only a mage, but a woman intact. She could get through this. Levy didn't like to be coddled so she just sucked up the pain and kept on walking.

It was a quiet walk through Magnolia this time of morning. The stores were just beginning to open up and the streets weren't very busy yet. They quickly stopped by the bakery to get some fresh bread and the deli for some amazing freshly sliced ham. The people that were out and about congratulated them on their newest additions. They thanked each and every person that approached them. Gajeel couldn't help but smile every time someone commented on how beautiful all three of his children were. It made him giddy inside.

The Redfox family was halfway home when Gajeel noticed that Levy started to slow down considerably. He knew his petite wife was in a considerable amount of pain. The look on her face was contorted to one of pure determination to push past the pain she was in. He couldn't take seeing his Shrimp in so much pain. Finally, Gajeel spoke up.

"Shrimp, how about we hand the twins off to Lily? Let me carry ya the rest of the way. It's obvious yer in pain. I don't want anything to pop." Gajeel offered

"I'm fine Gajeel. It's not like Yajeh weighs much. Besides, Wendy healed me up just fine. My stitches won't pop just by walking home." Levy responded

Gajeel could tell that Levy really wanted to take him up on his offer, but that stubborn woman just wouldn't back down.

"I don't care. Yer my wife and ya just gave birth to my kids 3 days ago. Ya deserve to be pampered for that reason alone." Gajeel retorted

Levy saw that this was going nowhere when Gajeel stepped in front of her. She stopped and looked up at the big brute. His crimson eyes were full of determination and true worry and care for her.

"Fine. If it will make you feel better, you can carry me the rest of the way." Levy exhaled

"Gihi. Yer damn right it will." Gajeel smirked as he gave Shutora to Lily

"Language! You know how impressionable Emi is right now." Levy hissed as she placed Yajeh gently in Lily's arms

"Yes mom." He snickered

Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck and he gently hoisted her up into his arms. She laid her head against his chest so she could hear his heart beat and was soon fast asleep. Emi walked by her dad and looked up at and gave him a big toothy grin. He was still amazed at how he could have had a hand in making something so beautiful before looking at the small woman in his arms. She was the reason their children were perfect, not him.

After a long day of feeding, burping, changing and getting scolded by Gajeel for over doing it, Levy decided that it was time to take a bath and relax her sore muscles. Lily had elected to sleep in bed with Emi so she didn't feel left out and Gajeel was standing over the crib watching the twins sleep.

Levy adjusted the water to where she wanted it and stepped out of their bathroom. She wrapped her arms around Gajeel and squeezed him tightly before she took her place at his right. She looked down at Shutora and Yajeh with complete love as they cuddled against each other. Her head rested against Gajeel's forearm before she looked up to see a stray tear fall down his cheek.

"Hey Gajeel, are you alright?" Levy asked

"I'm fine. Just too damn happy right now to care whether or not anyone sees me cry." Gajeel sighed as he swept the lonesome tear away

"Yeah, we do make pretty cute babies." Levy giggled

"Damn straight we do." Gajeel smirked with pride

"Do you want to take a bath with me? Honestly if I go in there by myself, I'll fall asleep in the tub. You need to relax too and this would be a great opportunity to talk. Just the two of us." Levy smiled up at him

"I could never turn down a bath with you." Gajeel replied as he removed his shirt

Levy headed to the bathroom and disrobed before turning the water off. Gajeel entered the bathroom already nude and slid into the tub first. Levy gently swung her left leg into the tub before grabbing the bar to stabilize herself before she let her right foot follow. Gajeel tenderly grabbed her hips and slowly settled her down in between his legs.

Gajeel gently washed up and down Levy's arms and legs. He didn't want to put her in anymore pain than she was in already. Levy relaxed into Gajeel as he washed her. She enjoyed his touch. Although she hated that he had to see her with all her excess skin leftover from her pregnancy. She winced as Gajeel reached to wash around her nether region.

"Does it hurt too much for me to wash ya there?" Gajeel whispered in her ear

"I'm fine. You can keep going." Levy replied

"Tell me where it hurts the most and I'll massage it." Gajeel murmured huskily

Instead of telling him where it hurt the most, Levy guided Gajeel's hands to the point where her the ball and socket of hips connected. Gajeel slowly massaged this area. It wasn't a sensual massage, but one full of love and care. His hands caressed her hip joints and she let a few soft moans float out of her mouth. Finally, she was relaxing which meant he could too.

His hands made it up north and eventually to her shoulders. He could feel every knot and all the tension leave her body. After her massage, Levy laid back against Gajeel's chest and the couple sat there in complete silence. They enjoyed it because they knew this wouldn't last forever. Gajeel kissed the top of her head before she leaned her head back so he could kiss her lips.

All too soon though, two small cries came from their bedroom. Levy got out of the tub as quick as she could without hurting herself before drying off. They both quickly dried themselves and entered their room to inspect their babies.

Yajeh immediately latched on to one of Levy's nipples and began to suckle. Gajeel cuddled Shutora to his bare chest. She huffed when she tried to suckle on Gajeel's nipple and instead found a dry well and an iron bar. She fussed, but didn't yell too much as her brother was being fed. Yajeh was soon finished eating and Levy and Gajeel switched babies so she could feed and he could burp.

Shutora took her time eating, which surprised them both as they sat on the bed. Even though she's only 3 days old at this point, they have already learned that she has more of an appetite than her brother, yet she is still smaller than him.

After feeding and burping both of them, Gajeel and Levy went straight to bed, not caring if they were clothed or not. Levy cuddled into Gajeel's side and laid her head over his beating heart.

"And that ladies and gentleman is the end of round one, night one of the brats being home. Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled as he brought the covers over them

"Goodnight Gajeel. See you in a couple of hours. I love you." Levy yawned into his chest as she giggled at his comment

"Night Shrimp. Love you too." He whispered

Soon, they were both fast asleep. They needed the sleep and took it graciously while they could, knowing that in just a couple hours they would be woken by the cries of their newborn twins.

* * *

So I wrote this one for getting 100 followers on tumblr, most of which i've gotten since I participated in Gajevy week. Anyways thanks for all the love and support and I would just love some more reviews.


	9. Surprise!

I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

It was the way her skin sparkled as the moonlight shone through the skylight in their bedroom. Pure and soft to the touch. The way her spine dipped. The way the sweat poured off her when they were making love made him tingle.

It was the way she smiled. Even on his worst days, her smile could brighten his day. He didn't deserve it, but he wouldn't trade that smile of hers for anything in the world.

It was her brain. She was the smartest person he knew and she could solve every problem that she came across. She loved to read and absorb the knowledge that dwelt between the pages.

It was her love for others. She was the kindest and most caring person he had ever met. No one disliked her.

It was her forgiveness. Without that he probably wouldn't have been able to go on. He hurt her and he wouldn't ever fully be able to forgive himself, but she made him realize that there is more to life than violence.

She had always doubted herself. She had always thought she was weak. He came along and proved her wrong. He made her big just like he promised all those years ago.

He sat across from her in their dinning room completely dumbfounded. What did she say? He was dazed and confused. Was this really happening to him?

"Hello? Earth to Gajeel! Is anyone in there?" The man's petite wife, Levy, asked him

"You're gonna have to repeat yerself Shrimp. I-i didn't hear you." Gajeel replied almost breathlessly

"I said you are going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant." Levy smiled to her husband

"We've barely been married two months and I've been on a job for the last month of it. How is this possible?" Gajeel absentmindedly stated

"Well, when a man and a woman are in love, they join each other in a special…dance. We made love almost every night we were both home. It makes sense Gajeel. Are you disappointed?" Levy asked

"Disappointed, no. In shock, a little. Happy, definitely." Gajeel said as a genuine smile appeared on his face

He was going to be a daddy. Him. Gajeel Redfox was going to be a father and his wife Levy held their child inside of her.

Gajeel stood up and wrapped his arms around his petite wife. He kissed her hair as she nuzzled deep into his broad chest. He pulled back and looked into the eyes that he loved so much.

"How far along are ya?" Gajeel asked as he placed his giant hand on her belly

"About 6 weeks. I found out last week, but you weren't home and I couldn't tell anyone else before I told you. To be honest, I'm still in shock. We're having a baby and I can't wait to meet him or her." Levy sang as she placed her tiny hand on top of her husband's

Everything about this woman was perfect. Her skin, her smile, her brain, caring personality and her forgiveness is what is going to make her an amazing mother.

He didn't know the first thing about love before he met Levy, but she made him into the man he is today. Without her none of this would be possible. The once lonely and cold Iron Dragon Slayer was finally getting a chance at happiness and a real family. Nothing in this moment could make Gajeel any happier than he is right now.

Gajeel swept Levy off her feet and slowly walked upstairs to their bedroom. He gently placed Levy on the bed before shutting their door. He laid down next to her and pulled her shirt up to just below her rib cage as he began talking to the unborn child. Levy giggled at this sight. She never thought Gajeel would be the type of person to talk to an unborn child. It made her happier than she ever could have imagined.

Gajeel planted kisses all over Levy's stomach. Soon he nestled in beside her and placed a protective arm across her belly. The couple enjoyed the quietness of this moment and never wanted it to end.

Gajeel and Levy soon fell asleep to the sound of the crickets chirping outside their quaint cottage in the country.

Gajeel dreamed of what their child might look like that night. He was damn proud that the child in his dreams was so good looking. He was sure that with Levy at his side that their child would turn out alright. After all, their child is a Redfox and future Fairy Tail mage.

* * *

This is my form of an apology. I didn't post anything last week and I feel horrible that I didn't because i promised that I would post weekly. Plus I was bored and hoped this would help my creative juices flowing again. I hope you guys like it.


	10. Fear and Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Levy sat there in the cramped bathroom of the studio apartment she shared with her long time boyfriend Gajeel Redfox with tears running down her face. She didn't know whether to be excited or fearful of what was to come. Her hot tears slid from her face as they hit the positive pregnancy test in she held in her small hands. Was this really happening to them?

Levy continued to sniffle as thoughts invaded her head. Would they be able to take care of the baby? Would they even be able to afford another mouth to feed? Where would the baby sleep in their confined apartment?

As a waitress and a cook at the Fairy Tail Bar that barely made more than minimum wage, Levy and Gajeel really couldn't afford getting a new apartment right now. They were both going to have to get an extra job just to keep the place they had now. Gajeel firmly refused to allow Levy to live in the ghetto of Magnolia. He had grown up on the streets there and knew what troubles could arise if they lived there. That's how they ended up in a cramped studio apartment in the middle of downtown Magnolia that cost them an arm and a leg every month.

A solid tap on the door brought Levy out of her thoughts before she started to panic. What was she going to tell Gajeel? How would he react to the news of becoming a father? Would he tell her to get an abortion?

Levy dried her tears and stood up to unlock the bathroom door for Gajeel. She gazed up at him as he looked at her with concern. His massive arms wrapped around her petite body as he picked her up to carry her to their bed. Levy held onto his body as cries continued to come from her mouth.

"Levy, are ya ok? What's wrong? Ya gotta tell me so I can help ya, ok? I love ya so much." Gajeel whispered against her hair

"I don't know how to tell you without you getting mad because there are literally a million thoughts going through my mind right now." Levy croaked

"Nothing ya could say would make me mad Lev. Just tell me the truth." He firmly, but gently, stated

"I-i'm pregnant." Levy forcefully swallowed

Levy watched as Gajeel's eyes widened in shock. The couple sat there in silence as Gajeel processed the news that Levy had just delivered. She just knew Gajeel was disappointed or mad as she interpreted his silence as such.

Gajeel tightly embraced his pregnant girlfriend in an inviting hug, taking Levy by complete surprise. She looked up at him with shock and awe. He wasn't mad? Gajeel wiped her tears away and planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

"How could ya ever think that I would be mad at ya for that Lev? I'm gonna be a daddy. That's the best news ya have ever given me Shorty." Gajeel replied as his crimson gaze met her hazel one

"B-but how will we afford a baby when we can barely afford what we are doing now?" She asked, wiping more tears away

"We'll have to go tell the old man that we either need to get second jobs or a raise. We can do this Levy, I know we can." Gajeel spoke with love

For the remainder of the day until they had to go to work that night, Gajeel held Levy tightly to his chest as they discussed the baby. Who would it look like? What would their personality be like? Would their child be happy?

They looked up different names and their meanings, but decided that they didn't care what gender their child was as long as the child was happy and healthy. Levy made an appointment with the doctor for the next day to see how far along she was.

Finally, it was nearing time to leave. The couple quickly got dressed and walked the two blocks to the Fairy Tail Bar. As they entered the establishment, they were greeted by the staff and patrons. Gajeel scanned the crowd and found old man Makarov at his usual sitting place on top of the bar. He grabbed Levy's hand and efficiently maneuvered his way through the bar to Makarov.

"Levy! Gajeel! You're here early. What can I do for you guys today?" Makarov asked

"We need to talk in private old man." Gajeel growled

"Be nice! He is our boss Gajeel." Levy commanded

The old man said nothing as he drifted through the bar and the kitchen to his office in the back. Levy and Gajeel soon followed suit. When they got there Makarov urged them and had them shut the door so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What seems to be the problem my children?" He asked with worry in his eyes

"We came to inform you that we will need to be taking second jobs. Today I found out that I am pregnant and we can't afford the apartment and a baby with what we are making now." Levy said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"It's either that or give us a raise. We appreciate everything that ya have done old man." Gajeel added

Makarov stayed silent for a while Ashe pondered their situation. This was making Levy nervous and sick to her stomach she didn't think that she could take much more of this deafening silence. Suddenly Makarov snapped his fingers as if he had come up with a solution to their predicament.

"I'm going to tell you two something that has been in the works for quite a while. I'm opening up a restaurant on the other side of town. I've started the hiring process and I just can't seem to fill two certain positions. I need a head chef and a manager and I think you two fit the bill perfectly. Your income will be almost quadrupled from what it is now. Only if you're interested of course." Makarov slyly remarked

"We'll take it!" Gajeel shouted

"Wait a minute. What about Laxus and Mira? They're your family and have been here longer than Gajeel or I. Why not them?" Levy asked

"The answer is quite simple my dear. They are perfectly fine with where they are in life. They've got a house and children and a car and they can pay for it. You guys belong at the new restaurant. I believe you guys have what it takes to make it thrive. And I consider all of you my children and my family." Makarov replied kindly

Levy and Gajeel's faces lit up like Christmas trees. At the beginning of the day, Levy's mind was plagued with thoughts of doubt and fear, but now all she could think about was hope and the future. For once it felt like everything was going right. Life was amazing and they were having a baby.

"Wait, what's going to happen when I give birth to our child? What's going to happen to the restaurant and my job?" Levy asked in the midst of their celebration

"You will receive up to 12 weeks of maternity leave and Mira will manage the place during that time. Laxus will take over for Gajeel for up to 4 weeks that way you both can spend time with your child." Makarov smiled

Levy and Gajeel sat down at Makarov's desk and discussed the terms and conditions of their future plans with them officially signing contracts for the restaurant. Once they were finished they exited the office and went out to the main area of the bar where Makarov announced Levy and Gajeel's new positions at the restaurant. The crowd hooted and hollered as they were happy for the couple. Makarov announced a free round of drinks on the house. Gajeel grabbed a bottle of Jack to pour him a shot and Levy just poured herself some orange juice.

"What? You're not drinking tonight little blue?" Cana asked as Levy sat at the bar drinking her juice

"I can't." Levy replied

"Why not?" Cana hinted with furrowed rows

"Because my Shrimp is pregnant that's why." Gajeel smirked as he threw his arm around Levy's shoulder

"HEY EVERYONE! OUR LITTLE BLUEBIRD IS PREGNANT!" Cana shouted

Another shout and applause came forth from the crowd. People started milling around Levy and Gajeel congratulating them on their new jobs and their baby. Levy had never been any happier than she was in this moment. She looked up to see Gajeel flash one of his rare true smiles as their friends kept coming to them. So much for a peaceful evening. Their future had never looked brighter and their love for each other never stronger.

* * *

Ok so this was just a random prompt I saw the other day and I started working on it this afternoon on my phone. I know it isn't part of any of my multi chapter fics, but the last few months have been heck. I've been depressed and stressed as all heck. Between going on vacation, getting a new job and planning a wedding virtually all by myself I've not had much time to write and I apologize for that. I can't count how many panic attacks I've had lately. I know I shouldn't make excuses but that's how it is. Anyways I hope you guys liked this. I am working on a one shot for Gajevy love fest and I hope to have that out soon but I'm working third shift so please be patient. I'll try to work on my other fics too. Please review.


End file.
